Traditional air-handling units will accumulate condensation from the moisture in the air passing through the unit. In order to prevent water damage from the condensation build up, air-handling units generally include a condensation drain system. A condensation drain system may include a drain line and a condensation pan configured to collect the drained condensation and convey it away from the HVAC unit to a suitable water discharge location.
Traditional condensation drain systems are prone to clogging and require maintenance because of bacteria, virus, mold and biofilm buildup, and from corrosion to the system caused by the condensation. A corroded primary and or secondary condensation pan can develop leaks which will allow the collected moisture to leak on to the house, building, vessel, or other machinery that needs to be kept dry. The bacteria, virus, mold and biofilm contained in the drain system can form clogs in the drain line which prevent the condensation from reaching the discharge location. Further, the bacteria, virus, mold and biofilm build up within the condensation system can be unsanitary and pose health problems (e.g., Legionella pneumophila).
Therefore, a need exists to treat condensation drainage systems to prevent corrosion and the build-up of bacteria, viruses, mold and biofilms which may clog the system and require maintenance. The present invention addresses the shortcomings of traditional condensation drainage systems and methods.